


Emerald Orbs

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Crossover with Supernatural, Fade to Black Before Any Actual Porn, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Human Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri is At Least Twenty-One Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yes.  Yuri did know better than to just reach out and touch anything sparkly.  Sparkly things were usually good, but magpie tendencies could also get you hurt or killed.  Or, arguably… worse.
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Emerald Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships on Bingo  
> Prompt: Sparkles and Shiny Things  
> Pairing: Celestino Cialdini/Yuri Plisetsky

The glittering green rock caught Yuri’s attention – just a tiny glimmer visible in a sea of dull rocks at the bottom of the fish tank. He wanted a better look at it, and didn’t stop to think about it before reaching into the water to pull it out. It’s not like there were any fish in there anyway, he wasn’t disturbing anything, and it was sparkly! If Viktor of all people had the sparkly rock hidden like that, he wouldn’t notice it was gone, and if Yuuri did he wouldn’t say anything.

As soon as his fingers made contact, though, Yuri knew he’d made a mistake. He didn’t know what, exactly, was going to happen, but he could feel that something bad was going to happen because he grabbed this stupid sparkly rock. At least the rock was as pretty as he’d thought, an even more brilliant green than he’d thought from seeing it through the water. Worth it? He’d get back to that when he knew what the consequences were going to be.

“Yuri?”

He slipped the rock into his pocket at the voice and turned around, and found himself staring into something even greener and more sparkly than the rock in his pocket. “Well, fuck.”

Celestino raised an eyebrow, but decided to let Yuri’s language pass without comment. “Ryoko’s refusing to open her presents unless Uncle Yuri’s there. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, but it can wait until after presents and cake. Then I need to talk to you, and just a warning, it’s gonna be the most awkward conversation of my life.” Yuri could tell Celestino was about to start asking questions, so he pushed through, hoping he was right about being able to wait for an hour or so to focus on the world’s cutest five-year-old birthday girl.

It wasn’t easy, and it was not going to help the conversation at all, but Yuri managed to make it until the presents were opened, the kids were happily playing with the boxes the new toys had come in, and the cake and ice cream were eaten. Normally, Yuri would help Yuuri and Viktor clean up, but he could explain later.

Celestino followed Yuri out of the room, managing not to ask anything until Yuri had gotten them into a room with the door closed and blocked. “Okay, closed, I get. Why blocked?”

“Because I’m paranoid, maybe.” Yuri reached into his pocket for the rock as he tried to figure out where to begin, estimate how much background he’d need to give Celestino before he could come out and say he’d picked up a cursed rock that trapped him in a fuck or die situation. He could always backtrack, but that could get annoying if it delayed Celestino believing him and getting on with things.

To hell with it. He showed Celestino the rock. “It’s cursed. Yes, curses are an actual… huh?” Yuri stopped as Celestino whipped out his phone and started dialing.

“How long ago did you pick that up?” Celestino asked, phone up to his ear.

“Right before you found me.”

“Okay, so…” Celestino checked his watch. “Hello, Sam. Someone found one of those stones you warned Phichit about and it activated fifty minutes ago.” He waited. “Yuri Plisetsky.” More waiting, while Yuri rolled his eyes. “Shit. Thank you anyway.”

“I take it there’s nothing to be done about it?” Yuri snarked.

“Nope. If it weren’t you, Sam could talk Phichit through breaking the spell, but the curse affects grace a lot more quickly.” Yuri cursed under his breath. Being a Nephil had never been fun, what with the asshat angels who might be out to kill him for existing and the need to keep his powers bound up tightly to avoid angel attention and accusations of unfair competitive advantages, but it had never sucked like this. He’d just have to hope that Celestino wasn’t bothered by him being what he was, and given the situation, Sam had to be Sam Winchester. 

Celestino reached out and took the rock from Yuri, looking at it curiously. Yuri snatched for it back, but missed. “Give it back!”

“Are you sure you want to keep it?” Yuri reached for it again, but Celestino pulled it out of reach. “There’s no immunity from having been cursed once. Any time you touched it, you’d find yourself in this situation, and I’m sure you have the imagination to imagine how bad that could end up being.”

Yuri could. Easily. As awkward as this was, Celestino was of age, not in a serious relationship that Yuri knew of, and not someone Yuri hated – not to mention that he knew this kind of shit was a thing, so he wasn’t going to try to make anything out of this other than something they had to get through. Speaking of which. “So why’d you touch it?”

Celestino smirked at him. “You’re right here so it’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting into, you’re already affected so it’s hardly making things any worse, and this way I can wrap it up in something and give it to Phichit to give to Sam to dispose of.”

Fair enough, then. Yuri watched as Celestino wrapped it in several layers of Kleenex and put it in his jacket pocket, and then start stripping. Right. Clothes were going to get in their way.


End file.
